Zoe
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info After Duke Olineaux was rescued, what happened in the Olineaux family? Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Mother, the priest said Father needs to rest. You also must be tired. Hugh and I will take care of him. Christie: ... Hugh: Mother, I am here. I won't let Father be taken away like what happened with Balfey last time. I promise. Christie: Both of you had a very serious illness as children. The doctor told me that if you couldn't get through the most dangerous night, you'd die. Balfey: Mother... Christie: I didn't want to lose either of you, but I couldn't take away your pain or heal your sickness. So I could only stay by your side, hold your hand, and pray to the Goddess. I hoped that you would recover and open your eyes soon. Hugh: Mother... Christie: I thought I lost your father. I didn't expect him to return to me. Even if he's not in danger... I want to be at his side. I've made up my mind. Balfey: Hugh... What do we do? Hugh: If you are tired, go sleep. I will stay with Mother. Balfey: Then... I will also stay! Father would be happy to see all of us when he wakes up. Vicky: (Uncle, please wake up! Everyone is waiting for you...) Story Chat 2 Zoe: Christie...? Am I dreaming? Hugh: Father, this isn't a dream. You're home! We are all here! Zoe: Balfey... Vicky... Mr. Hamilton... I didn't expect to see any of you. Christie: Everyone waited for your return. Balfey: Father... (sobs) I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew you weren't feeling well. I should've accompanied you to the study... I'm too stupid! Zoe: I was their target. They would've still taken me away. Don't blame yourself. If you want my forgiveness, spend your time doing the right thing. Study hard, think and exercise more! You can join the morning exercises of the Amber Knights with Hugh starting tomorrow! Balfey: Huh? Zoe: Did you lie to me just now? Balfey: I will! I won't be lazy anymore! Zoe: Hmph, with that promise of yours, I feel much better. Christie: While you were gone, the children were very responsible. They helped me with all kinds of problems. Don't scold them as soon as you wake up. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? I have already prepared your favorite food. Zoe: Maybe later. I haven't talked to you for a long time. Christie: ...Zoe. Vicky: (whispers) Balfey, Hugh, Mr. Hamilton, let's leave. Zoe: The children seem interested. Christie: They've been working late into the night. Zoe: Christie... I'm sorry I left you to go through that all alone. Christie: I'm your wife. You don't need to say that. Zoe: ... Christie: Don't you know your own wife? Zoe: How could I not recognize you? I remember when we first met, you were always like that. A girl with blonde hair, wearing a sparkling suit of armor and wielding a sword. How long has it been since I saw you as a knight? Christie: It's nearly been twenty years. Zoe: ...I feel as if it were yesterday that we were riding horses, hunting, drinking, and dancing at sunset. Christie: Now our children are about to be married. That's indeed a long time ago. Zoe: But I clearly remember on the day of our wedding how the rising sun added a shining glow to your hair underneath the veil... It's really nostalgic. Christie: Zoe... Zoe: Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not hurt or- ...? Is this hug a reward for a husband who safely returned home? Christie: What did they do to you? Zoe: They took me away... I was in the same place as Duchess Jorcastle. Then she was escorted elsewhere and they made me drink something. I can't recall what happened then. Christie: What did they make you drink? Zoe: I don't know... but it wasn't good. Christie: ...You knew what it was, didn't you? Zoe: ... Yes, they gave me black powder. I was like a beast and attacked all the people around me. I even ripped the throat of the soldier who fed me the black powder... Like tearing a piece of bread. Christie: Don't say anymore! You're here. I and the children will stay with you and no one will force you to do anything. Zoe: Christie, maybe you were right then. We shouldn't have participated in this game. Christie: Whether we like it or not, we are already in it. Zoe: Wait... How am I back to normal? Christie: It's thanks to the cleric sent by the Sakans. Zoe: Is he our ally now? Christie: We didn't form an alliance with them. They helped us because... I, in the name of the Olineauxes, promised not to do anything when the Guardsmen acted and provided necessary support. Zoe: What were the conditions? Christie: ...You. Zoe: ... Christie: To me, nothing is more important than you returning home alive. Why are you quiet? Do you think I shouldn't have made those kinds of promises? Zoe: Christie, you make me feel ashamed. Christie: ...? Zoe: You have the courage and spirit that surpasses most men. I'm so lucky... I want to let you know that I would have done the same for you. Nothing is more important to me than being able to see all of you again. Christie: I don't know if I made the Olineauxes lose something, but I had no choice. You made the best choice a mother, wife, and female family leader would do at that time. You've saved the family. Christie: It's our family. Zoe: Of course, my dear. Christie: Shh... Don't speak. When morning arrives, there will be more people waiting to see you. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript